


Weaving

by carnivoreghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: “I didn’t know braids were a part of knightly training.”
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Weaving

“Hey Lin.” 

Evening was bleeding away into the night. The monastery fell quiet. There was a somber air,thick like a fog that hung over the grounds. The Kingdom’s King had been found alive and well. But at what cost? In his place was a smelly monster with little sense.

*Rabid.* The scowling swordmaster Felix had called him that.

Linhardt has been included to agree. Perhaps it had not been the best idea to join with the professor against Edelgard. 

But…

“Caspar,” Linhardt lifted his head. He must have fallen asleep on his book. “It’s rare to see you in the library.”

“Did you take a nap here?” Caspar peeked down at the open textbook. It was an extensive study on crests and genealogy. It had quite an exciting read before he had drifted off.

Linhardt straightened up,closing his book “Obviously.” 

“That seems a bit dangerous,” Caspar grimaced,shaking his fist. “What if someone snuck up on you?”

“Like you did?”

“Exactly!” Caspar jabbed a finger towards him. “You need to be more careful.”

“I’m perfectly fine,Caspar,” he said,frowning. “Who healed you last month when you took that axe blow?”

“Er- You.”

“Besides, who is going to attack someone in a library?”

“Someone dastardly and evil,” Casper said,slapped the table Linhardt had just been asleep on. 

“I think it’s time for bed.” Linhardt stood up,gathering up the books in his arms.

Caspar gaped at him “You just woke up.”

“That was just a nap,” he ran a hand through his hair. It had become disheveled as he slept,long tresses sticking out unnaturally. His fingers hit a knot and he winced.

“Here,” Casper motioned towards him. “Sit back down.”

Linhardt obliged. He could feel Caspar gently leaned over him. His breath ghosted across the tousled strands of his verdant hair. Fingers,calloused but careful, began to work at his knots. 

“Damn Lin.”He pulled a particularly pesky tangle. “Do you own a comb?”

“Of course I do,” Linhardt decided to ignore the jab,leaning into Caspar’ touch as his eyes slid closed. 

“You never wear it up anymore.”

Linhardt peeked at him with one sleepy eye. “I wear part of it pulled back.”

Caspar huffed. “That doesn’t count.”Most of the knots had been worked out. But Caspar had not ceased his movements.

“What are you doing now?”

The smile was plain in Caspar voice when he spoke. “Braiding your hair.”

“I didn’t know braids were a part of knightly training.”

“When I was a kid some of my cousins taught me,” Caspar said,deft hands weaving away. “I was, of course amazing at it.”

“Is that so?” Linhardt’s eyes shut again.

“I always wanted to try on you,” Caspar added quickly, ”To test myself.” He finished with a carefully tied ribbon. “There!”

Linhardt pulled away,admiring Casper’s handiwork. The braid was simple from what little he saw,and a little messy in places. But he did not give voice to those observations. Instead he turned to Caspar,who was looking much like an eager puppy. 

“It looks nice.”


End file.
